Field of the Invention
The product and process disclosed herein reside in the field of insulating materials and processes for making same and more particularly relate to an improved, relatively thin material utilized for insulation especially in construction of electrical and/or heat-producing devices.
Materials for heat insulation in the construction of electrical and/or heat-producing devices such as light fixtures have long been utilized. In the past they have often taken the form of non-combustible materials bonded to a backing, for example, asbestos fibers bonded to a metal foil. The advantage of asbestos is that it has high temperature and flame resistance. Unfortunately asbestos has been found to be a carcinogen and is no longer a favored material for the manufacture of such relatively thin insulating materials. Currently in use is ceramic paper, but this material is extremely expensive and its widespread use is thereby limited.